


Damn It, Niles

by MonadosPower



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt where Niles cuts up M!Corrin's leggings into F!Corrin's lacy stockings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn It, Niles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote parts of this half-awake, so please let me know if there's any grammar mistakes anywhere! (And yes, I know the title is cheesy)

"...This was your doing, wasn't it, Niles."

An unamused Corrin not fully yet clothed held up a pair of his leggings—or what was left of them—cut into a pair of lacy ones, specifically around the wearer's inner thighs. Niles only smirked at the comment.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It looks like you'll just have to wear them, hm?" The former thief snaked behind the Lord, wrapping his arms around him and purring in his ear. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

Corrin blushed furiously at the words. He had been with this man for some time, and he still managed to make him so flustered... But he wouldn't have it this time. He broke out of Niles' loose grip and huffed. "This was my last good pair! How would you feel if I did this to you?"

Niles seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, but that smug smirk quickly returned on his face. Damn, he already knew that wouldn't work. "I wouldn't care. Maybe I'd even encourage you to do it."

He couldn't stay mad for long, however. The blush on the young Lord's face returned at the thought. Pure thoughts...pure thoughts...he thought to himself. Was there really no way to fluster this man? Then he remembered—it was his turn to patrol the castle. Such great timing...the prince thought as well. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Niles'—

"You wouldn't mind if I came along? Think about the benefits. There would be more eyes to scan the area, getting a kick out of people's faces..." Corrin rolled his eyes as he slid on the now-lacy-stockings leggings, along with the rest of his armor. It looks like it wasn't going to be that way after all.

"You'll come either way, won't you? ...Fine, you can." He seemed to glare at the other, already having enough of his shenanigans for the day. Or for the rest of his life, really.

Niles placed a hand on his chest, seeming offended by the comment. Corrin knew that he was just messing with him. As usual. "How could you accuse me of willingly harassing you, my dearest husband?"

Corrin rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on the former thief's cheek, heading towards the door of their private quarters. Unknown to his spouse, a little smile was unseen on the prince's face. "I didn't say that. Now come on, before I change my mind."

 

* * *

 

Once the two were outside, there were eyes immediately on their prince. Some even did a double-take—was their prince really wearing something like that? And in public, no less? Corrin nervously looked away from their gaze, appearing to seem focused on something else. He hoped that it would all blow over soon...

"Gods..." As the two were patrolling the castle, Corrin was trying his best to hide the lacy stockings that barely covered the insides of his thighs (which was not working too well—much to Corrin's dismay and Niles' enjoyment). "Is it chillier than usual? I don't remember it being this cold..."

"Hm," Niles hummed at his love's question, moving in closer to brush his lips over one of the other's pointed ears. "I can think of a way to make you warmer... You're wearing the perfect clothing for it, too."

Corrin nearly stumbled to the ground as he quickly took a step away from the thief, the furious blush returning to his cheeks. How many times was he blushing in one day? "N-Niles! There are people out here! We can't...you know!"

Niles merely chuckled, moving to wrap his arms loosely around his prince's waist. One of the hands slowly traveled to his legs, tracing calloused fingers across the lace on the prince's inner thighs. Corrin nervously glanced around their surroundings, face entirely flushed from his husband's actions. At least they were out of sight behind the hot springs, he thought...

As much as the thought of performing such an act in public oddly to appealed to him, he reached a hand down to gently push the other's away. Thank Gods...he felt his blush finally fading away. "As much as I'd like to, not right now." Niles seemed to visibly deflate at that, with Corrin smiling and giving the other's lips a quick kiss. "We can once my shift is over, I promise."

"Ugh. Fine." Niles made a dramatic groaning noise, reluctantly pulling his arms away from the other. "You're already killing me here."

"Good." The prince smirked at his husband, then walked away to continue patrolling the area. "That means I finally got my payback."

Niles obediently followed along and groaned again at that, with Corrin laughing.

Maybe Niles cutting up his leggings into these...things, wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
